


Reunion

by Rachel74



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel74/pseuds/Rachel74
Summary: The boys meet up again. This is a sequel to Alone and features them both. ETA- forget to say this is also a repost.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Reunion

Heyes was reluctantly on watch, Jim had insisted that he take one, mostly to try and quell Wheat's mutterings. He saw a lone rider come slowly into view and stop, out of firing range, but well within the distance of drawing the attention of anyone watching- a pretty smart thing to do.

Heyes brought his eye glass up to get a closer look and thought he knew exactly who the man was, a feeling that only strengthened as the newcomer moved his horse and shifted his hat to shield his eyes as the sun moved slightly.

He yelled down to Preacher to come up and take over saying he wanted to go check the man out. “Probly just another guy looking to join. Smarter than most. Might be worth a look. I'll go talk to him.” 

The Preacher asked, “Ya sure now?” Not bothering to hide his disbelief. It was obvious he'd expected Heyes to find some way of persuading him to go talk to the man.

Heyes nodded, grinned, returned the eye glass to his pocket and headed back down into the hideout to speak to Jim and saddle his horse. 

Heyes pulled up and gave himself a mental pat on the back as he recognised his hunch had been right.

“Jed, or should I say Kid? Long time no see.” Heyes only recognised that his voice held a snap when Jed stiffened at the comment. Heyes took a breath and tried to wrestle down the unexpectedly sharp feeling of angry hurt - it suddenly felt as if the fight that had led to them going their separate ways had happened only days ago, instead of the over two years it had really been. He knew now he hadn't been blameless, but this he'd only really acknowledged in his loneliest moments. Such moments had become increasingly common of late. Odd maybe given that he was probably the most comfortable he'd been in some time. 

Kid Curry pushed his hat back from his face and Heyes noticed how tired and strained he was. “I didn't come to fight Ha-Heyes.” His voice was as weary as he looked.

“Then why did you come?” The angry tone still crept through, despite Heyes's best attempts to stifle it. 

Curry shrugged, “Ain't exactly sure now. I guess I'll be getting along,” he nodded towards the hideout where Heyes had no doubt Preacher was observing their exchange, “before your friends stop being curious and start feeling nervous.” He started to turn his horse, obviously aiming to head back down the treacherous path, away from Heyes. Dammit, thought Heyes, angry at himself. This is was not how he wanted things to go.

He called out quickly before The Kid had gone far, “No wait, least come and have something to eat.”

Curry stopped his horse and turned back to look at him and said neutrally “Won't that cause you a problem? I don't figure everyone will like it.” Heyes at this point was fairly sure that Jed wanted to go with him, and was just needing some reassurance. He wouldn't have made the trip just to ride away with nothing resolved- that much Heyes was certain of. “Some of them may not, but figure a lot of them might be interested to meet Kid Curry.”

Curry still seemed hesitant, as if afraid to trust Heyes was telling the truth. But in the brief silence Heyes saw the deep need to believe in the other man's expression. 

Heyes had noted the fading but still readily apparent bruising on most visible parts of his old friend's body and hadn't missed the slow and careful way Jed was moving. He recognised that Curry was likely in some considerable pain. The carefully hidden despair in him was making Heyes ache a little and he wanted to ask what had happened, but couldn't quite bring himself to. He knew now that they should have stayed together and was hopeful, despite his inability to admit to it out loud, that The Kid's arrival was a sign that he agreed and wanted to try again.He was unsurprised but still relieved that when he started down the path back to The Hole, Curry followed him.

Jim met them at the door of the bunkhouse a distinct wariness in his manner as he eyed the incomer, clearly not fully convinced he should have agreed to let Heyes bring a notorious gunslinger into his hideout. Curry polite as he had always been, unless angered, tipped his hat and smiled respectfully, “Mr Santana.” Heyes was a little amused to see the slight crinkle in his leader's face. He was no doubt having some trouble in reconciling the man in front of him, with the deadly reputation that he carried. Jim's puzzlement was clear in his tone as he replied, “Jim'll do well enough.”

The curious gaze of the other members of the gang was obvious, but Curry gave every impression of not noticing- although Heyes was not fooled.

Kyle handed Curry a bowl of stew and Lobo after a cautious glance at Jim, who simply nodded, waved the visitor into a seat. 

Heyes watching as Curry attacked the food with an eagerness that suggested he'd not eaten well for a few days, noted the changes that two years had wrought. Curry was taller and broader, although probably scrawnier than he should be. Handsome in his way, thought Heyes, who had a keen idea of what women found attractive. He was also very cautious. He held his body in a state of alertness, despite the obvious to Heyes at least exhaustion and his eyes roamed the room almost constantly as if looking for threats. His whole manner signalled that he wanted people to stay away. As Jed had always been both friendly and open despite his quick temper, Heyes felt a pang at the change. He understood all too clearly though, what loneliness and the constant need to watch your back could do to a person. A sudden wave of unwelcome resentment left him with the thought that his friend had made his own choice to go it alone, but Heyes fiercely pushed it away. If he wanted his friend back, which he certainly did, then it was time for him to accept that recrimination was pointless and to let what happened between them rest. 

A sudden loud rattle broke into the slightly tense atmosphere, startling them all. There was a collective gasp as Curry's gun was in his hand, pointed straight in the direction of the door before anyone else had even got their hands to their holsters.

“Settle down, boys, that'll just be Wheat. “ Jim's heavily accented voice broke the tension and Curry put his gun away, returning to his food. Heyes wasn't fooled by the relaxed manner Curry was projecting. It was clear to him that he was very tightly wound and close to explosion or collapse. Curry finished the meal, looked round at the gang, who were all either openly staring or studying him carefully while pretending not to. Heyes could see this was only making Curry even more twitchy and uncertain, whatever calm he was trying to pretend. Heyes exchanged a look with Santana, who was standing with his arms crossed watching them. With an easy shrug he nodded his head, indicating he would allow whatever Heyes suggested. 

Heyes took a breath and after a moment's thought, offered to show The Kid around a little, keen for some privacy so they could talk freely. Heyes could tell his childhood friend had grown into a dangerous man. There was however a heavily suppressed air of vulnerability to him that suggested to Heyes that the changes weren't as deep as his reputation suggested and he was eager to find out whether he was correct. 

Once out of sight and hearing of the others, Curry seemed to slump, rubbing his eyes wearily and letting out a heavy breath. He tired eyes studied Heyes seemingly noting every detail. Shifting a little under the scrutiny, Heyes couldn't work out if the sudden slight twitch of his lips signalled approval or amusement and Curry's next words did nothing to answer him. "You seem to have landed on your feet.”

Heyes thinking the words were a criticism started to give a sharp reply, but realised just in time, that there had been no accusation or even rancour in the tone. It had in fact held a hint of pleased relief, so instead he said. “Took me a while, but yeah Big Jim ain't bad. You...” 

He stopped talking when he saw Curry's eyes roll upwards as he started to fall backwards. Heyes caught him, before gently lowering them both down so Curry's body was half resting on his knee and half reclined on the dusty ground. The slight impact brought Curry round and he looked up fuzzily, while his face coloured with embarrassment at his sudden collapse. He shuffled a little as if to try and stand, but finding himself incapable of moving much, let alone getting upright , stilled and stayed where he was, letting Heyes continue to half-support him. He sounded very young as he said, “Han, I don't feel so good.” 

The unguarded display of trust and the use of his childhood nickname touched Heyes and a wave of affection for his friend swept over him. As he studied the pale and drawn expression, he resisted stroking away a stray curl as he might have done when they were children and said gently as Curry continued to rest against him, “You look 'bout done in.”

There was a longish pause and then Curry replied so quietly that even as close as they were, Heyes still had to strain to hear him, “I'm sorry Heyes. I didn't really think this through. I just needed to see you.”

Heyes huffed a small laugh. Curry not thinking things through was a long held rankle between them and had played a part in them parting company so acrimoniously , but he only said “Why'd you come looking for me?”

“I killed a man three days ago. I meant to wing him but my aim was off. His friends were none too pleased. I guess I didn't fight 'em much till I realised they planned to lynch me. I thought," he stopped as if slightly overwhelmed by the memory, before clearing his throat and continuing, "well anyway , the sheriff weren't too bothered about the beating, but he didn't care for the idea of anyone's neck been stretched so he stopped them.” He trailed off into silence and seemed to be waiting for a reply.

Heyes figured that accounted for the bruising, but didn't really explain exactly why he'd come looking now.But after brief consideration, Heyes thought that perhaps Jed's obvious unhappiness at the killing might be explanation enough for his arrival. The pain and guilt that Curry was clearly carrying brought a lump to Heyes' throat, but also a sense of relief. It was now abundantly clear that his friend was definitely neither as deadly nor as uncaring as folk suggested. Hoping that Curry would hear his very genuine sympathy he asked gently, choosing his words carefully, “First time anyone died?”

Curry gave a heavy sigh as he nodded. His reply further impressed on Heyes just how little his deadly reputation was deserved. “Gonna be the last time too.”

Heyes was unsure of how to offer effective comfort that Curry would accept and instead said briskly, “Think you're up to standing?” 

Curry considered the question carefully before nodding. As he struggled to his feet he leant into Heyes for support. Once upright he stood swaying a little and looked dizzy and uncomfortable as he said. “I shouldn't have come, Heyes. I just... I shouldn't have come, you're well set up, don't need me messin' it up.” 

Heyes was certain as he looked into Curry's forlorn gaze, that he didn't want The Kid to leave and he was just as sure his friend wanted to stay. Heyes simply needed to find the right words to convince him. He came to a decision and determinedly broke the slightly strained silence that had fallen. “Jim's always looking for new recruits with something to offer. We ain't got anyone anywhere near as handy with a gun as you are. Stay and rest up a bit and before you're ready to leave, I bet he'll offer you a bunk here.”

Curry didn't reply straight away, his expression showing some uncertainty, but when he stumbled he let Heyes steady him with no objection. They stood for a few moments just looking at each other until Curry's face lit into a small smile as he said. “Think we can make a go of it?”

Heyes considered making light of the question and implying there'd be no difficulty, but he knew that if they were to stay together this time, honesty was essential from the start. So instead said, “We'll have to listen to each other a bit more than we used to. I don't imagine it'll be easy at first and we're likely to butt heads a coupla times, but yeah I think we can make it work real well.”

Curry's smile widened at the words and he said, "Well Heyes, I'm sure ready to try, if you are.”

“Kid, I've been ready for at least six months, I was just waiting for you to find me.”

As the smile on Curry's face dropped, Heyes wondered if maybe he'd pushed his luck too far too soon. Relief however came quickly when after barely a beat his friend's face broke into a grin and he said lightly, “Well you shoulda made it easier then. Do you know how long it took me to find this place?”

Heyes kept a hand resting gently on Curry's back and feeling confident let a grin of his own spread wide across his face as they headed back inside to talk to Jim. He just knew that between them they would make things work.


End file.
